


Classified

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: On The Run [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, Past Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Please read notes, Sterek if you squint, Stiles Stilinski is Mitch Rapp, Stiles and Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stiles is in danger and tried to get the pack to help, but they're all busy. He tries to get Peter to help him, but that's no help either, even if they're been sort of screwing it apparently it was just sex. He and the sheriff have to go on the run and take drastic measures to hide their whereabouts. Faking their deaths level of drastic measures.They need some place to crash as they figure things out. Stiles calls in a favor from an old buddy of sorts. A certain Clint Barton.





	Classified

"Peter!"

Peter kept walking, pretending not to have heard Stiles, though that did nothing to deter the human. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm trying to ignore you. Make it easier for me and scram." 

Stiles paused for only a second. Peter could smell all sort of things coming off of Stiles. Things like exhaustion, anger, fear, anxiety. A new wave of hurt was added by Peter's words but he forced himself not to seem bothered. 

"What the hell Peter? No one is here. There's no need to put up a front or a charade. Maybe we weren't in a relationship but we slept together. That had to mean something!"

Peter stopped and turned around, the stop was abrupt because Stiles crashed into him not expecting Peter to stop. The wolf's eyes were like steel as they zeroed in on Stiles. His voice was equally cold and steely. "No, it doesn't. It was sex. Whatever problems you're having, take it up with Scott or Derek. Leave me out of it."

"That is _bullshit_!" Stiles was furious now.

He got up close and personal and let Peter see just how pale he was, just how sunken his eyes were, and how dark the bags under his eyes had gotten. Part of him wanted to ask, but a bigger part told him to stay out of it. Their relationship had been spontaneous and didn't mean anything. It couldn't. Stiles had slept with Malia, his daughter, had some weird sexual tension with Derek, his nephew, and still had some lingering feelings for Lydia. The kid's heart was too damn big and no matter who he chose in the end, who he _really_ chose...it wouldn't be Peter. And Peter wanted to make sure he was the one who broke things off. Made sure he was the one who broke the other's heart. 

"Go home, Stiles," Peter ordered.

"You're not listening. NO ONE IS LISTENING! I need _help_!"

"I can't help you. And to answer your next question, even if I could, I _won't_. I'm not the good guy, remember?" Peter shot back at one of the comments Stiles had made previously. It wasn't unwarranted but it still hurt him somewhat. "Goodbye Stiles."

Stiles watched Peter walk away. The feeling of dread grew the size of the knot in his stomach. 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stiles asked his dad. 

It was late, well past the witching hour, as they sat in the dining room. The radio and television were off, the only noises were those from outside. Passing cars, crickets, the dog a few houses down that always barked at nothing. 

"What other choice do we have? We have no more time. We have nowhere else to turn to. Staying here until tomorrow will only mean death and destruction. I promised your mother I'd keep you safe...no matter what." Noah reached over and grabbed Stiles hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

"It took a lot of work but I have a spell that'll keep the inside of the house intact. We won't lose anything here...we just have to keep it in another dimension..." Stiles said. 

They were quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. The warning had come out of nowhere. Revelations were brought to light, secrets of decisions made long ago were no longer secrets, and Stiles now wields his mother's wand. It was nice having one again after his was broken during the Kanima episodes, the control of his magic wasn't the best. 

"This isn't the first time I've done this...and just like last time I wish I could have said goodbye," Noah said quietly. 

Stiles looked over to some of the 'family' photos they had around. A mix of the Stilinski-McCall families with additions here and there. Yeah, he wishes he could say goodbye too. 

"But we can't..."

"No. We can't."

* * *

 

"That is a horrible color," Amy grumbled as she watched her boyfriend Jason get dressed in ungodly neon yellow running suit. She tossed and turned until she could see the clock and groaned. " _Why_ are you even up? The sun isn't even up yet..."

Jason chuckled as he laced up his running shoes. "I am training for my very first marathon. I need to train. But I also have a job so I have to adjust my schedule. Plus it's a great way to start the day. And though it's a bold statement, this nifty little get up will keep me safe on my run. Plus _admit_ it...I look _good_."

"Ugh...I can't believe I'm in love with a guy who gets up before the sun to run and uses the word nifty." She snuggled back into bed and closed her eyes. "Bring me donuts on your way back."

Jason just laughed again and leaned down to kiss her before making his way downstairs and then heading out after getting his keys. 

He strapped his phone to his arm strap and pressed play on his running playlist. Being a fan of crime shows like _Criminal Minds_ and different _Law and Order_ 's, he doesn't use the same route each day. Not only does it lower his chances of being followed or stalked, he gets to see the area he lives by with his own eyes. He's found little gems here and there, like Amy's new favorite bakery.

 _Eye of the Tiger_ was almost over when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. He was only able to remove one earbud to see what might be going one when the house a few feet away exploded. 

He was pushed back and he landed hard on the pavement. His ears were ringing, his body ached, and his vision was blurry. Jason saw a trash can land on top of a blue Jeep nearby and in the distance heard a different array of noises. 

Someone grabbing his arm startled him. It was a man who was in his bathrobe and slippers, hairs sticking up in all directions. The image would almost be funny if Jason could remember why. The man in the bathrobe's mouth was moving and his hands were gesturing but Jason didn't understand until the ringing toned down enough for him to understand. 

"--ou okay? Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm...I...I'm on a run...t-training...for....m-mara-...thon...." Jason slowly got up and then looked to the house that was on fire and falling to shambles. "We...we should call someone...the...the...what do you call them? Fire people...police people...."

The man in the bathroom had a weird look. "They'll be here."

"Did you call?" Jason asked, not having seen the man on the phone. 

"Trust me, they'll be here."

"How do you know?" Jason asked, curiously. In the distance, beyond the still ringing noise in his ears, he heard sirens...different sorts, getting louder. 

"Because...that's Sheriff's Stilinski's house...or it was."

* * *

 

Derek couldn't believe what he was watching. But over the last 24 hours, that's all that was on the news. 

Spoke person after spoke person updating the public on the investigation of the explosion of Stiles's house. Was it a terrorist attack? Was it a personal attack? Is there more to come? Who exactly was the target? Stiles or the Sheriff?

"He came to me..."

Derek muted the TV and stood up when he heard Peter's voice. "What?"

"Stiles...he came to me. He was scared..he asked me to listen...he needed help...." Peter was talking to him, and yet not. 

"Peter?"

Peter was quiet for a long moment before his stoic face grew a grin. That grin turned into a chuckle before it became a laugh. It unnerved Derek for so many reasons. 

"You may not believe this Derek but...I regret some of the last words I had with....a lot of them." He said evenly. _Them_ meaning...their family. This was still an uncomfortable topic. They never spoke of their family unless it was some sort of plot device. A way to get information, to get leverage, but they never talked about it genuinely. "But I got to say goodbye to him...the last thing I said was 'Goodbye Stiles'." Peter scoffed, "It brings no closure..."

"W-what are...what do you want, Peter?"

He was silent for a moment, but Derek could see the cogs turning in his uncle's head. "I don't know yet if they were after the Sheriff of Beacon Hills or FBI special agent Stiles Stilinski, or 'knows about the supernatural' Stiles...but someone turns them out...I wanna find out who. And I want to kill them."

"Okay." Was all Derek said. He wasn't like his uncle. He didn't agree with his methods, but he wanted answers too. He was sure sooner or later they'd have to work with Scott and the rest of the pack but for now, it was the two of them and it would have to work. "The station is either in mourning and it will be easy for us to sneak in. Or they'll be determined and it'll be hella hard."

"Or they'll be determined and we'll be listening from the safety of our cars," Peter added. "I'm vengeful but not reckless or stupid. Let's go."

* * *

 

"How do you know this guy again?" Noah asked his son as they drove up to the farm. 

"During my field days and our agencies butted heads," Stiles replied. 

"And we can trust him?"

"I saved his life and took a bullet for him. He owes me, to say the least." Stiles answered, but when he looked over he saw the frown on his father's face. "I know you don't like hearing about that so we'll leave it at that. In times of a crisis...I trust this guy."

The rest of the ride was quiet but it wasn't that long. Putting the car in park, he got out and headed to the farmhouse with his dad. After climbing the front steps to make enough noise, he heard a bark from the inside, and then knocked loudly on the front door. 

The door swung open and he was greeted with, "Son of a bitch, Mitch." 

"Mitch?" Noah asked. 

Stiles smirked, "Alias. Mitch Rapp...hey Clint. Mind if we come in? It's been a hell of a week."

Clint looked at Stiles for a long moment before he stepped aside and allowed them entry. "I'll put on some coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> The writer's block I have is...horrible. Absolutely horrible. And yet the urge to write is even greater! I have scenarios and moments that go through my head and eventually stuff like this happens. I'm so sorry...I really don't know. 
> 
> Should this ever get more friction, yes I do plan on adding some American Assassin. I just didn't it in the fandoms because it was a single name drop, but that was it.
> 
> EDIT: AO3 was having problems when I was tinkering with this. I actually closed my laptop and was going to post it when I woke up...after editing it a bit. I had no idea it had posted. It was originally supposed to be longer and show more Sterek, which is why the tag was there, but I took it off and maybe it'll be part of the next piece. Maybe.


End file.
